Moins pour le meilleurbeaucoup plus pour le pire
by Fosdy
Summary: Il y en a qui se promette l'amour pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la maladie et dans la mort...D'autres, c'est la haine la plus visérale. Et puis parfois, y a le coup du Hasard qui vient mettre son grain de sel. Et ca dégénère...


**Moins pour le meilleurbeaucoup plus pour le pire**

**Résumé : **Il y en a qui se promette l'amour pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la maladie et dans la mort...D'autres, c'est la haine la plus visérale. Et puis parfois, y a le coup du Hasard qui vient mettre son grain de sel. Et ca dégénère...

**Rating :** M ( Plus loin dans l'histoire...je préviendrais !)

**Genre ****:** Romance/ Humor (enfin, vous jugerez sur les prochains chapitres !)

**Disclamer** : Vous connaissez le tintouin, rien n'est à moi..blablabla...à part l'agencement des péripéties etc etc..sinon, tout est à JK Rowling !

**Couples :** HP/DM - BZ/RW - PP/HG ...pour ceux qui sont certains encore !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> :_( du 18/ 08/2013)_

_Ceci est ma première (vieille) fanfiction, donc veuillez être indulgent ! En relisant cet été, j'ai bien cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque tellement c'était...absolument infecte tant au niveau de la syntaxe, de la grammaire et de l'orthographe. ( mais aussi au niveau chronologique, ça ne suivait pas). _

_Si je ne promets pas d'avoir une orthographe qui s'est amélioré, j'ai cependant essayé de faire quelque chose de plus lisible et de plus agréable, déjà ! J'ai donc REPRIS ENTIEREMENT CE CHAPITRE AINSI QUE LES 6 SUIVANTS !_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous mettra en appétit et que vous apprécierez ! Je l'espère plus attrayant, plus humoristique quelque part et d'un meilleur niveau ! Si certains d'entre vous avaient déjà lu la précédente version, peut-être que la différence ne leur sautera pas à la figure, mais bon ! :)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, des avis, des réactions, même un mot, c'est déjà beaucoup. Pour voir ce qui vous a plus, déplus, etc. Un avis, même léger permet une évolution !_

_PS : les Reminards, comme d'autres choses évoquées ici sont totalement de mon invention._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : LE CALME AVANT LA <strong>**TEMPÊTE**

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en un été à Poudlard. Personne n'osait en parler. C'était comme si une menace meurtrière était venue se greffer sur la gorge de chaque élève ou comme une épée de Damoclès* au-dessus de leur tête, prête à tomber et à trancher d'un léger coup. Rien de très réjouissant donc, vous en êtes bien conscient.

Chacun suivait ainsi la règle implicite de dire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Aucun étudiant ne se bornait à une petite allusion dans leur lettre à leur famille – ils avaient bien trop peur. C'était en soi, un véritable miracle vu les commères dont Poudlard regorgeaient alors : pour ne pas citer de noms, les jumelles Padma et Parvati Patil, expertes griffondoriennes dans ce domaine sanss oublier les serpentards fouineurs, les serdaigles trop avisés de vouloir tout savoir et les poufsouffle grignotés par l'amour des Grandes Passions qui peuvent naitre dans les cœurs.

Bien sur, les premières années ne savaient rien de tout ça. Pour eux, Poudlard était loin du mythe du château le plus accueillant, le plus cool et au meilleur niveau de la planète pour étudier la sorcellerie. Certains hésitaient même à demander un transfert dans l'école de sorcellerie française voisine pour l'année suivante. Ils allaient changer d'avis – très bientôt.

Ils ne connaissaient que la tension palpable et le silence qui s'infiltrait partout dès qu'il y avait une brèche quelque part : dans la grande salle, au moment des déjeuners, il n'y avait plus que des chuchotis et les raclements de couverts dans les assiettes ; en sortant des cours le brouhaha habituel avait disparu pour laisser place à un silence rythmé par les bottes des élèves sur le sol de pierre et, sitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur prochain cours, le silence redevenait maître absolu dans tout le château. Le silence. Partout. Tout le temps.

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que cela se déroulait ainsi. Trois longs mois où chaque jour pesait plus et où il devenait plus ardu de respirer une goulée d'air. Trois mois que les professeurs espéraient un déclic, un miracle, un attroupement, une bagarre et des hurlements. En vainc.

Dans un premier temps, ils avaient pensé qu'avec l'arrivée d'Halloween tout allait redevenir normal : l'agitation annuelle reviendrait, cette fourmilière de chaos, de cris, de joie et de bonne humeur. Mais rien. Rien du tout ne s'était passé. Même les esquimau du groenland avait dû féter Halloween de manière plus significative qu'eux. Pas de déguisement, pas d'engouement, pas de hurlements terrifiés dû au Barron Sanglant. Rien. Nothing. Nada. Nichts. Bota.**

Puis, l'espoir était revenu avec les premières neiges… Mais rien n'avait osé secoué le mutisme général. Décembre, l'agitation à l'approche de Noël et le retour chez soi n'avait rien emmené non plus.

Le désespoir avait assailli l'esprit professoral : Flitwick avait regrété les jumeaux Weasley qui les empêchait de se coucher avant trois heures du matin avec leur feux d'artifices, leur fusées mirobolantes, leurs tags, guirlandes électrifiantes et tous les autres splendides inventions pour fêter à grands pas Noël. Ils avaient été le premier à créer un Calendrier de l'Avent remplis de farces et d'attrapes. Macgonagall avait regreté les Maraudeurs et leurs cadeaux aux Serpentard chaque matin devant la porte de leur cachot pour célébrer les couleurs de Noel : rouge et or. Rogue avait commencé une dépression en se souvenant des potions des Serdaigles posées à chaque coin du château pour chanter ces horribles chants sur le Père Noël qui lui avait vrillée les tympans des décennies durant.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grands pas et rien n'annonçait le plus petit changement. Il n'y avait plus une seule petite altercation, pas même la petite étincelle pour gagner des points et rabaisser l'autre maison adversaire. C'était l'indifférence générale entre Griffondor et Serpentard. On avait jamais été si proche du rêve grandiose d'entente entre les maisons d'Albus Dumbledore – même si celui-ci incluait plus d'entraide que de désintérêt techniquement.

Pire : les matchs de Quidditch étaient devenus _amicaux_. On ne lançait même plus les cognards sur la tête des adversaires ! Tout se jouait à l'aamiable avec des poignées de mains _amicales_ entre les capitaines. Voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se serrer la main sans grincement de dents ni promesses de mort avait bien faillis tuer des centaines d'élèves de crises cardiaques atroces. Les premières années ne se faisaient même plus maltraiter par les plus anciens , les serpentards ne faisaient plus de remarques acerbes et perfides pour inculper les griffondors dans des tords inexistant.

Et, enfin: pas une règle n'avait été enfreinte en trois mois. Ce n'était du jamais vu ! De tout temps, des élèves s'étaient promené dans la château hors des heures autorisées,cavalant à toute vitesse poursuivie par les divers concierges très reconnu (il y avait eu Roublard juste avant Rusard par exemple, au temps de la génération des Maraudeurs).

Bref. Plus rien n'allait plus dans le plus grand des collèges sorciers d'Angleterre.

Impuissants devant cet air de perfection absolu, les professeurs se contentaient de regarder. Pourquoi le petit peuble ne se rebellait-il pas ? Pourquoi les régisseurs du château avait-il décidé cette trève mystérieuse et paniquante ? Autant de questions qui chatouillaient tous les soirs tout un chacun.

En effet, comme toute communauté avec des adolescents, comme pour les écoles de moldus, tout s'organisait autour d'un groupe de privilégiés adulés. Les populaires en somme. Et dans ce petit gang très fermé, on retrouvait bien sur : le célèbre Harry Potter accompagné de son rival Draco Angelus Malfoy et leur clique personnelle Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger pour le premier Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson pour le second. Ils organisaient, jouaient et troquaient l'humeur de chaque jour selon des jeux dangereux, des regards, des non-dits, le pied avec lequel ils s'étaient levés, les nouvelles des journaux…

Avant eux, il y avait eu les Jumeaux Weasleys avec Lee Jordan à Griffondors face à des Serpentards vils et stupides. Puis, Eugénie contre Remoldu. Bien avant encore, les Maraudeurs et le Trio serpentards qui allait avec. Même Albus Dumbledore avec son jumeau avait fait parti de la Royauté – pas comme Rogue qui avait fait partie de la dernière case : les souffres-douleurs. Il y avait toujours eu des Empereurs, des sous-chefs et la populace. Il y a ceux qui décident, qui dessine le chemin et ceux qui suivent. Comment se décidaient-ils ? Quand arrivaient-ils au pouvoir ? Comment les reconnaissait-on ? Les études sociologiques du Ministrère pour régler le problème n'avait su le dire. Poudlard gardait ses secrets amoureusement.

Certaines rumeurs circulaient alors sur le Survivant, son Ennemi Juré et leurs comparses, disant qu'ils s'étaient promis de se haïr pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme d'autres se promettent de s'aimer pour le reste de leur vie. Ils n'avaient juste pas prévu que la vie aimait faire des farces, qu'il y a toujours des imprévus aux derniers moments, des changements qui s'opèrent sans consentement, des choses qui nous échappent, des choix qui n'appartiennent qu'au destin…

On racontait que cette promesse avait volé en éclat comme un vase en porcelaine se brise en milliers de fragments lorsqu'il est jeté à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Le silence portait le bruit qu'ils étaient passé de l'autre coté d'une barrière méconnaissable ou d'un fossé sans le savoir. Une pallisade que leur ainés avaient malencontreusement aussi franchie tout aussi ignorant de leur acte quelques décennies plus tôt... Le cycle se répétait, mais dans un genre différent.

Plus tard quand on leur dirait « tu vois, je t'avais prévenu », ils nieraient tout en bloc qu'on les avait avertis à l'avance. Ils promettraient d'écouter la prochaine fois les conseils et autres broutillent. Ils jureraient comme avant eux, bien des générations l'avaient fait et comme bien des êtres le feraient encore. C'était ainsi : les aïeulles prévenaient les jeunes, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de croire qu'ils étaient séniles et stupides. Ils faisaient leurs erreurs, les mêmes, à leur tour, pour savoir reconnaitre la sagesse des plus âgés. Moldus, sorciers, ils étaient tous semblables. A souhaiter le progrès, à inventer sans cesse quand tout avait déjà été essayé par leur prédécesseur…

Mais, pour le moment, ils n'en savaient rien. Les avertissements avaient déjà été lancés dans le vide dans le plus complet. Les évènements initiateurs c'étaient déjà déroulés, sans qu'il n'y ait de témoins. Et, il n'y avait qu'une rancœur tenace ,telle une sangsue, qui leur grignotait leur cœur chacun de leur côté. Alors ils réfléchissaient, analysaient, se questionnaient activement, se souvenait, déchiquettait la moindre seconde ou décision afin de trouver quand est-ce qu'ils avaient fait cette erreur et surtout comment elle avait put se produire…

Le silence avait été décidé d'un regard, sur le quai neuf trois quart de la gare de Londres, ils avaient conclu un pacte secret qui les avais plongés dans cette abominable ambiance. Un silence pour mieux trouver une réponse qu'ils niaient au plus profond de leur être. C'était une trêve, un lever de drapeau blanc pour un temps indéterminé.

Et ils remontaient le fil de l'Histoire, lentement…sans jamais trouver.

Alors, leur sang bouillonnait dans ce non-bruit constant. Ce sang qui tentait de contenir tant bien que mal les coups tordus, les piques orales qui étaient devenues doses quasiment quotidiennes et habituelles depuis près de sept ans. Presque un geste vital, de survie, une manière de respirer dans cette prison dirigée par des professeurs souvent aussi aimables et intéressants que des portes de prison.

_(Croix de bois, croix de fer, si jamais un jour un gentil prof qui plus aimant son métier arrivait sur cette portion de terre retirée de la réalité, les étudiants allaient cesser leurs divers trafics illicites que Rusard tentait sans réussite de découvrir – mais comme c'était aussi probable que le fait que Merlin ne remonte le bout de son nez, il n'y a avait aucun risque que le traffic s'arrêta.)_

Leurs ventres essayaient de brûler l'énergie de la petite voix, aux tréfonds d'eux, qui les poussait à toujours éviter l'ennui mortel et la routine. Mais ça ne suffisait plus. Ils ne parvenaient plus à repousser leur nature, à se repaître de cette tranquillité. Ou plutôt, il ne parvenait plus à ne faire comme si ça ne les atteignait pas, comme si tout cela était _normal_.

C'est ainsi que la guerre reprit donc, le soir des dites vacances de Noël. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire.

Le père Noël devait donc bien exister ! Il avait entendu le vœu de ces milliers de sorciers désespérés ! Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas…c'est que celle-ci allait faire de drôle de ravages.

On dit bien : fait attention à ce que tu souhaites, ça pourrait arriver…

* * *

><p><em>*D'après Wikipédia l'histoire de cette expression : Denys, le tyran de Syracuse qui était toujours inquiet, se trouva des courtisans qui devaient le flatter et le rassurer. Parmi eux, Damoclès, roi des orfèvres, ne cessait de flatter son maître sur la chance qu'il avait d'être le tyran de Syracuse. Agacé, celui-ci lui proposa de prendre sa place le temps d'une journée. Au milieu du festin, Damoclès leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'une épée était suspendue au-dessus de lui, et n'était retenue que par un crin du cheval de Denys. Et ainsi il montra à Damoclès que son rôle de tyran possédait deux faces, c'était à la fois un sentiment de puissance et le risque d'une « mort » pouvant frapper à tout moment.<em>

_** « Rien » traduit en anglais, espagnol, allemand, javanais._

_*** Reminards : espèce magique du monde sorciers qui à la couleur de l'hermine avec le caractère des fouines et l'aspect morphologique du renard. Extremment connus pour leur faculté à être rusé, ils sont d'habiles animaux de compagnie dont cependant la Fidélité n'est jamais acquise pour un maître. Si vous en posséder un, il ne cessera de marchander avec vous son alimentation, son logis et ses devoirs magiques. Il faut cependant savoir qu'ils ont des faculltés magiques hors normes. On dit que Merlin l'a créé en personne pour l'offrir à Morgane comme cadeau. On ne connait à ce jour toujours pas la totalité de ce qu'ils peuvent commettre pour leur maître. Dans les guerres contre les Géants, Aznur, Reminard célèbre à réduit à la taille d'une jonquille le Monstre qui était face à lui parce que son ancêtre avait cinq-cents ans auparavant écrasé la queue d'un des siens.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, des avis, des réactions... Des "j'aime" ! des "Je hais, c'est nul".<em>**

**_FOSDY._**


End file.
